


Marry for Love; Marry For Peace

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Canon Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: The Earth has been colonized by three warring factions. Now, they use Earth as a base of operations for their businesses and have a tentative ceasefire. Shiro, a human, works as the head guard for Allura, the heir of Altea and his friend.  On a night out, he has a connection with the most amazing man. But things get complicated when he discovers that the man is Keith, the heir to the Marmora faction and that he's engaged to Lotor, the heir to Daibazaal. It may be an arranged marriage for the sake of a peace treaty but it's also standing in their way.Do they choose peace or love? And if they choose love, how can they survive warring factions and make sure that war doesn't once again break out across the universe?*A modern Voltron twist on classic Romeo and Juliet tropes*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sheith Reverse Big Bang of 2019 with the theme of weddings. My fic was inspired by the amazing art by the wonderful [Seiteki9](https://twitter.com/RepeatEternity)
> 
> Also a big thank you to my beta [mshypothetical](https://twitter.com/MsHypothetical).

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Shiro said as Matt dragged him through the entry hall and into the expansive ballroom. “How did you even get an invitation?” 

“Better if you don’t know. And trust me. This is the perfect idea. I have it on good authority that Galrans known how to party and a party is just what you need. It’s been like a million years since you and Adam split, it’s time to stop moping and move on. Find a cute alien to bang and let loose.” 

Shiro accepted that he probably really didn’t want to know how Matt had acquired an invitation to the Marmoran’s annual masked gala but refused to acknowledge that he had in anyway been moping. He and Adam had simply grown apart and decided to end things, and then after, he’d been too busy as Allura’s head of security to have time to date. But arguing that would just make Matt even more convinced he needed to take more time off to go on some weird sex holiday. He loved his friend, but Matt had some weird ideas, especially concerning aliens and sex. 

“You’re horrible,” said Shiro. 

“I’m amazing. Now try to act like you remember how to have fun and go meet some people.” Matt spun him about and gave him a push. 

Shiro stumbled slightly and managed only a few steps before he collided with someone. He reached out automatically to steady them and when he looked down, he was staring right into the most captivating purple eyes he’d ever seen. Not that he’d seen a lot of purple eyes, the colour being rare even among aliens, and the man, despite his human looks, had to have some alien in him to have those eyes.

“S-sorry,” he said. 

“It’s fine…” The voice was lower than Shir expected from someone so much smaller than himself, but it suited the man. Shiro looked him over and appreciated the way his elegant clothes flattered the lithe, graceful lines of his body. He could feel the muscles under the opulent fabrics and he suddenly ached to explore more of him. 

“You can let go now,” the man said. 

“Oh... right…” Shiro blushed, thankful his mask should hide it, and let go of the man. But he didn’t want to lose him in the crowds just yet. He didn’t believe in love at first sight but still, he found himself reaching out to touch the mysterious and beautiful man’s arm before he could move away. 

Matt wanted him to let loose, and a dance with a beautiful stranger at a masked ball was the type of ridiculous indulgence that his friend would encourage. “How about a dance? As an apology.” 

He could see the uncanny eyes narrow slightly as the man looked him over but he must have seen something he liked as they softened before he spoke. “Are you more graceful on the dance floor or should I be worried?” 

Shiro smiled, liking the man’s sense of humour, even if it was at his expense. “I promise you’ll be safe in my arms. I can’t say the same for anyone else near us.” 

The man let out a laugh and then nodded. “That sounds like it could be fun.” 

“I’m always fun.” Except he really wasn’t. At least not recently, but this masked stranger made him want to be like the Shiro of his past who knew how to bend rules and let loose. 

Shiro took the man’s hand, led him further onto the dance floor and thanked his stars this was one he knew as he smoothly started the steps to the dance. His partner seemed a bit surprised at first but after a few more beats began to relax. 

“You’re better than I thought you’d be,” the man said. 

“I’ve had lessons.” One couldn’t be the head of Allura’s security without knowing the etiquette of the upper social circles she moved in.

“I can tell.” 

“You’re quite skilled yourself,” Shiro said.

“I’ve had lessons,” the man said, a smile quirking his lips. 

Shiro wanted to kiss them but held back. He’d only known the man half a dance and while some Galra could be wild and rather lascivious, he doubted anyone he’d meet at the Marmoran’s masked gala would be one of them. Instead he spun the man out in one of the more elaborate moves he knew and then back in, smiling as the man’s face lit up in amusement. 

“You have beautiful eyes. They’re like nebulas,” Shiro said, and then internally groaned. Matt was right, it had been way too long since he’d dated. He could expertly make small talk but it seemed like flirting was beyond him. 

“Nebulas? That’s a new one. Have you been to space before?” asked the stranger. Thankfully he seemed charmed rather than offended by Shiro’s attempt at a compliment. 

“A few times for work. I’d like to explore more of it if I get the chance.” He had always loved the idea of space travel and with aliens having colonized Earth before he was born, Shiro had grown up knowing that space travel and exploration was very much real and not just some sci-fi dream. 

“Me, too. My family takes me on trips sometimes but it’s all so safe and sanitized. But there’s still so much to see and explore.” 

Shiro nodded. The man in his arms was clearly some coddled son of a Marmoran family or one who was highly affluent but Shiro found his desire to escape his family and live a little was endearing. Who didn’t want to stretch their wings and explore?

“When I finish saving up for my ship, you can be my first passenger.” 

“You’re a pilot?” The man asked, the careful amused boredom in his voice suddenly gone. 

“Among other things. Right now it’s mostly hoverbikes but sometimes I get to fly shuttles. But I’m fully trained to fly various land and air crafts,” said Shiro. He was proud of the qualifications he had received at the Galaxy Garrison and thankful they led him to work with the Alteans. 

“Wow. I have a hoverbike but I rarely get to use it these days. Do you know about the hoverbike races?” 

“Of course. Not quite as fun as the rumours make them out to be.” But maybe that was because Shiro had long since surpassed his competition and didn’t really find the races challenging. 

He wondered if the man in his arms was any good with that hoverbike he owned. If not, he’d be happy to give him lessons. Show him some of his secret routes through the desert outside the city boundaries. 

“You’ve raced them? Everytime I try to get out to them, I always get caught and dragged back.” The man sounded so disappointed that Shiro pulled him in a little closer than the dance strictly called for to try and comfort him a little. 

“If you give me your datapad ID, maybe I can help you sneak out sometime,” Shiro said. And then wondered if that sounded too forward but the way those purple eyes practically sparkled as they looked up at him made him decide it was just forward enough. 

“Really? A man of many talents. But what about a name?” he asked

“Takashi. But my friends call me Shiro,” Shiro said. He took the mystery man wanting to know his name as a good sign.

“Shiro…” He said slowly, as if testing the name out. “Nice to meet you, Shiro. How do you know the Marmorans?” 

Well that was an awkward question. Shiro mostly knew the Mamorans through tense business meetings and even tenser run ins on the streets. Though things rarely escalated past harsh stares and insults these days since the government had cracked down on violence. Not that the Alteans, Marmorans or Daibazaals listened much to the government but it had been decided that too much violence was risking their businesses and clients so it was best to keep it to a minimum. 

Still, none of that was something he could tell the lovely man in his arms. “Through various contacts here and there. I’m actually a guest of a friend,” Shiro said. Not an outright lie but certainly vague. 

The man gave a thoughtful hum but seemed to let it go and didn’t attempt to leave Shiro’s arms as one song transitioned to the next and a new dance started. 

“How about you? I should know the name of the guy who’s going to be my first passenger when I get my ship,” said Shiro.

“You should get my datapad ID, too,” the man said. 

Shiro grinned and nodded, breaking the proper dance hold so he could reach into his jacket for his datapad. 

“Alright. I’m ready,” Shiro said, fingers poised to put in the mystery man’s name, oddly excited to find out. 

“Keith. And the ID is 792-” Keith was cut off when a loud commotion started not far from them. 

“Get them! They’re with the Alteans!” 

Shiro cringed but forced himself to look over where the guards were heading and groaned as he saw Matt’s younger sister, Pidge, and her friends causing a ruckus. He didn’t know how or why they were here but they clearly didn’t know how to keep a low profile and now Shiro had to get them out of trouble. Again. 

“I have to go,” Shiro said. 

“What? Why?” Keith asked. 

“It’s uh… well.. Complicated,” He said and then boldly leaned in to give Keith’s cheek a quick kiss since he figured he may never get another chance. 

He didn’t wait to hear what Keith might say and instead headed toward Pidge, Lance, and Hunk to get them away from the guards and back to neutral territory. 

The dash from the Marmoran guards was a blur of chaotic running and shouting but eventually they were somewhere Shiro deemed safe and he finally rounded on the trio. He didn’t know where Matt was, but he trusted him to get home safely. Though he’d message him later to make sure he was okay. 

“What were you three thinking?” He asked, a mix of anger, frustration and worry in his voice. 

“We just followed you and Matt. If you can go to the party, why can’t we?” Pidge asked, arms crossed and clearly defensive. Her teenage years were proving to be a trial on everyone’s patience. 

“We were dressed appropriately and didn’t go to make a scene. What were you three even thinking going like that?” Their clothes were one step up from what they wore every day but hardly nice enough for a gala and the mask that Lance still had on looked little better than something small children made for a craft project. 

“We just wanted to have some fun. We didn’t know they’d be so stuck up about it. We’re humans. We’re hardly the evil Alteans or Daibazaals they hate,” Lance said. 

“You’re associated with the Alteans. You have to remember that and take precautions. But I hope tonight’s scare has reminded you about that. I want you all to go back home. Now.” 

“You’re not going to tell our families, are you?” Hunk asked. He was the only one who looked at all guilty over what they’d done. 

“I’m still thinking about it.” He probably wouldn’t though. Because then he’d have to admit that he was at the party too and explaining that would be awkward. “Now go.” 

“This sucks,” Pidge grumbled. 

Shiro sighed. He might not tell their families but he would definitely tell Matt that his sister was being a brat and they had to be more careful about making sure she didn’t get herself into serious trouble. 

Once the trio had disappeared from sight, Shiro pulled out his datapad and sighed as he looked down at the half finished entry for Keith. He wondered just how many possible variations there were to the rest of his ID number. 

He debated deleting it, three numbers being useless but as his finger hovered over the delete button something clicked in his brain and he groaned. Keith. 

Keith of the Marmorans… sure, it was possible there was more than one Keith who looked human but had a Marmoran mother and would be at the fanciest gala of the year but it was slim. 

Shiro had been dancing and flirting with the leader of the Marmoran’s beloved nephew and expected next in line to inherit all of the Marmoran companies and territory from not just Earth but the entire universe. 

Shiro groaned again. He knew his luck was crap when it came to dating but this took the cake. 

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to delete the half finished entry even though he knew he should. Instead, he closed the app, tucked his datapad away, and headed back home. There was no harm in thinking about pretty Marmorans with eyes like nebulas for at least one night.

-0-0-0-0-

It’d been days since the gala and the dances he’d share with the broad, strong stranger but he still couldn’t stop thinking about him. It had been pretty clear he was with the Alteans with how he’d dashed towards the commotion and disappeared after but Keith still regretted that he left so suddenly. Especially since they didn’t even finish exchanging datapad IDs. 

Curious to see if the man was human, Altean or something else and just how closely tied he was to Alfor and his family, Keith had pulled out his datapad later that night and done a search on Takashi Shiro hoping that Shiro was his last name and not a random nickname. 

He had been excited when it had brought up results of the man he was sure he had danced with but then felt his stomach drop as he saw picture after picture of him with the ruling Altean family. Mostly he was with Allura and while he had felt jealousy at first, he figured the man wouldn’t have been flirting with him if he was dating Allura. 

Still, his family would never approve of him being friends with Shiro let alone dating him. Even more so since he was betrothed to Lotor, the heir to the Daibazaal enterprise and territories. But the dances had filled him with a fantasy of a whirlwind romance and adventuring around the universe in Shiro’s ship, and it was a fantasy that was hard to let go of even if he had to admit it was rather ridiculous. 

There wasn’t much fantasy to have with being in an arranged marriage. He’d met Lotor a few times in the past but never really had a chance to talk with him. And since their families spent more time fighting than being friends, Keith knew that the meeting today was going to be tense. 

The marriage was arranged as a symbol of the peace treaty they’d been working at for years now. There would always be tensions between their peoples but both Kolivan and Zarkon wanted to reunite the two halves of the Galra people back together, or at least stop the fighting between them. They may not agree on everything, but the dangerous empire expansion and warmongering of the Daibazaals was now a thing of the past and everyone was focused more on productivity, the arts, affluence and showing off to each other. Still ridiculous in Keith’s mind but certainly less dangerous. 

Logically, it made sense to unite the two heirs. Give them time to get to know each other and form a bond and a united working front before they would inevitably inherit. But Keith wasn’t sure marriage was necessary. 

But still, he knew it was important to meet with Lotor, learn more about each other and hopefully find enjoyment in each other’s company. He had to not think about dashing and roguish guards who worked for the Alteans and wanted to take him flying. 

Lotor was handsome enough and surely he wouldn’t wish to start their marriage with arguments by trying to stifle Keith to keep him safe. Keith was perfectly capable of taking care of himself in various situations even if his family did fuss over him.

There was a ping from his mother’s datapad and she glanced at it before standing. “They’re here. Look lively, Keith. We want to make a good impression,” Krolia said. 

Keith tucked his own datapad away and got to his feet. He took a moment to adjust his formal clothes and then moved beside his mother. She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll like him. Everyone talks about how smart and thoughtful he is,” Krolia said. 

Keith knew his mother wouldn’t have agreed to this if she didn’t think Lotor would be a good match. His family cared about him and while everyone wanted this treaty to work out, Keith knew that neither Krolia nor Kolivan would sacrifice him completely for it. Yes, the marriage was not his idea and he didn’t know much about his fiance but everyone had high hopes that they’d get on. 

Keith himself had agreed to the idea when it was brought to him. He was sure that he and Lotor could be friends and make a comfortable life together - perhaps even find love along the way. But was it wrong to want butterflies in his stomach and the promise of adventure?

As Lotor stepped in with Kolivan and Zarkon, Keith once again pushed thoughts of Shiro aside. He had a duty to his people and to himself to make this work. 

“Lotor, welcome to my home,” said Keith, stepping forward and holding his hand out for Lotor to take. It could be seen as rude to not address his uncle or Zarkon first, but this was a matchmaking meeting and his focus should be on Lotor. They were supposed to let their families work out the details while he and Lotor learned more about each other. Unless they found each other completely intolerable, they had an obligation to make this work for the sake of the treaty.

“Thank you for having me,” Lotor said, just as politely. He grasped Keith’s arm in a steady and strong Galran shake and then let go. “You look lovely today.” 

“As do you,” Keith said. He ducked his head a little as he felt heat move to his cheeks. He didn’t look very Galran and knew he was small compared to most so hearing such kind words from someone so tall and handsome were refreshing. 

“Thank you. Shall we sit and talk?” Lotor asked looking at the seats. 

Keith cursed in his head for forgetting to offer them seats himself and nodded. “Yes. Please, everyone take a seat. There are refreshments as well,” Keith busied himself with making sure everyone had a drink and everything they needed with the help of the staff. He wanted to prove that he could be a good and thoughtful host and was much more civilized than he knew rumours about him made him out to be. 

Once everyone was settled onto the chairs and couches, the staff withdrew and Keith was out of excuses to put off learning more about Lotor. He looked over at him and was surprised to see Lotor clearly studying him. Not sure how to start asking questions about everything they should share before getting married, he ended up settling for, “Was your drive here nice?”

“Quite nice. It was good to see the Marmoran area of the city and how the people here are doing,” Lotor said. 

“We all support each other here so we can all prosper,” Keith said. He hoped Lotor had been impressed by what he had seen. 

“Yes. It looked like even the humans were doing well in this area.” 

Keith nodded. He knew humans could sometimes struggle with living with the aliens that now populated the planet but so long into their occupation of Earth, most aliens and humans had learned to get along quite well. 

It seemed they were doing especially well in the Altean territory if a human was head of security for Allura. 

“I think it’s good that we gave some of the ruling powers back over to the humans,” Keith said. The planet was governed by an assembly, a few aliens of fairly neutral background and a few humans, all voted in and monitored. It was no secret that it was really Kolivan, Zarkon, and Alfor that called the shots for anything truly important, but they had long since given up ruling the planet and the mundane work required for such a task to focus on their business empires. All three factions oversaw plenty of worlds across the universe but after one too many mishaps in their history they all seemed more focused on prosperity than expansion.

Keith thought that giving up ruling this planet had also helped with the tensions between them since they jockied for top position in business rather than conquering. 

“Yes. The humans do seem to be doing an okay job of it. Though they do like their rules,” Lotor said. 

“Some of them are good ideas.” Keith rather agreed that humans liked rules for everything and thought a lot of them came from the desire to take back some control from the aliens they had lost their planet to. Some were annoying but there were also some good ideas in there. 

“True. Others are just tedious. But enough about politics for today. What do you do to keep busy? Do you work with Kolivan?” Lotor asked. 

“A little. I’m still being trained in everything but I spend a few hours each week with my mother and Kolivan to learn more about what we do,” Keith said. “And you?” 

“I have my own division I’m in charge of. I suppose my father sees it as a stepping stone to overseeing the whole company. I rather enjoy it, though it does take me off planet at times.”

Keith cradled his drink in the palm of his hand, feeling the weight and the coolness of it. “Really? Is it something you’d be continuing after we’re married?” 

“Probably for quite some time to come. You wouldn’t object to it, would you?”

“Would I be able to come with you?” Keith asked, feeling a bit of actual excitement bubbling up. He may not feel much toward Lotor yet but the possibilities for the future with him might hold promise. 

“If you’d like. I’m not sure how exciting they’d be for you. But you’d hardly have to accompany me to the meetings,” Lotor said casually as if he wasn’t offering something amazing. 

“I like hiking and exploring. I have my own hoverbike,” Keith said. He hoped that Lotor wasn’t the overly protective sort. He knew why Koivan and his mother got that way at times, Galra were always protective over their young even if it conflicted with his abilities to do his future duties. But he wasn’t Lotor’s child, they would be partners and spouses and that meant mutual respect. 

“Really? It’s been ages since I’ve had time to go hoverbiking but I do enjoy it. Perhaps we could bring them along on our trips and I can make sure to find some time to go exploring with you. That is, if my company wouldn’t be an intrusion,” Lotor said. 

Keith smiled at him, his first true smile of the meeting. “I think I’ll survive you intruding. Besides, it’s more fun with company.”

“Is flying something you enjoy?” Lotor asked. 

“Yes. I’d love to do more of it,” Keith said. He was practically holding his breath as he waited for Lotor’s reaction. 

“Perhaps it’s something we can bond over. It’d be nice to be able to share some hobbies with my husband,” Lotor said with a smile. 

Keith couldn’t help it, he was charmed. He smiled back, some of his tension and worries fading as he found that he and Lotor had things in common and that Lotor really did seem to be looking for a partner and didn’t want to see Keith as a burden for peace. Keith liked that. They could either spend their life at odds with each other or they could work together to find common ground and be friends and hopefully something more. 

Keith snuck shy assessing glances at Lotor as they were drawn back into the main conversation. He thought in time he could come to see Lotor as a proper husband. 

But still, in the back of his mind, the thought of the handsome Shiro lingered, taunting him about what might have been with him. 

-0-0-0-0-

It was hours later when finally their betrothal meeting ended and Lotor and his family returned home. Keith pleaded exhaustion to escape any further talks with Kolivan and Krolia and retired to his room. 

But once there, he immediately changed into something more casual and then exited through the window, a route he was highly familiar with and scaled down the outside wall with ease. 

He needed time to think and clear his head. So much had been happening the last week that a nice stroll with nobody bugging him was just what he needed. And if a part of him hoped that he might accidentally run into an Altean guard in the middle of Marmoran territory, well, everyone was allowed their dreams. 

Though, if he wandered closer to the neutral territory between theirs, perhaps his dreams could be more than that…

Keith didn’t hold his breath since he didn’t really think he would encounter Shiro anywhere. He was probably busy protecting Allura all of the time and would have no reason to spend his time lurking about random street corners in the hope of running into his dance partner. Especially since Keith had to assume that he was smart enough to put together who his dance partner was. There weren’t many people named Keith invited to the masked gala. 

But walking toward the neutral area gave him a destination for his wanderings and thinking about Shiro was certainly nicer than worrying about upcoming nuptials and a tentative peace treaty hanging in the balance. 

-0-0-0-0- 

Shiro skimmed through a news article on his datapad but he wasn’t really taking much in just now. His thoughts were on what he was doing and why. 

He had used several days of his vacation, much to Allura’s happiness since she always thought he needed a break, to hang around cafes along the Marmoran border, both inside and outside of their territory. 

It was ridiculous. He knew where Keith was just as much as he knew how untouchable he was. Even if his family had no problem with him being human, something he had to assume they wouldn’t completely object to given Keith’s rather human appearance, they would certainly object to his position. 

He’d never had cause to be upset about his job or being included in the upper echelons of Altean society but right now, a part of him had wished he had looked towards the Marmorans for work. They were known to be more strict than their Altean counterpart but their pursuit of knowledge and aiding others was nearly equal. 

But he wasn’t a time traveller so the best he could do was spend a few days lurking around and trying not to act too suspicious. It wouldn’t do for someone on the Marmoran side to recognize him and report him on suspicion of espionage. 

Shiro was just wondering if he should order another cup of coffee or leave when he spotted someone stroll past. 

He was out of his seat and the cafe before he had even fully thought of it. “Keith?” He called out, voice slightly questioning. He’d of course found pictures of Keith without the mask on after their dance but they hardly did the young man justice. In person, even dressed down, he was breathtaking. His jacket emphasized his broad shoulders while his black shirt was tight enough to show off his trim waist. And Shiro was sure those pants must have a good amount of stretch to them with how fitted they were. It did wonderous things to Keith’s legs and backside. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked, sounding cautiously hopeful but curious at the same time. 

“Yeah… I Uh…” Shiro was not about to tell Keith that he was lurking around near the Marmoran territory in the hopes of seeing him again so instead he gestured to the cafe where he had left his stuff. “I was reading in the cafe. Did you... I mean, if you’re free, did you want to join me?” 

Shiro could take down enemies twice his size and had no problem giving speeches to all the guards under the Altean command but faced with Keith’s stunning amethyst eyes, he could barely remember how to speak. 

“Really? If you don’t mind… I’d love to. I was just getting some fresh air. Things are a bit crazy at home right now,” Keith said. 

“Oh? Still cleaning up from the Gala?” Shiro asked as he led Keith back inside to where his things thankfully still were. 

Keith scrunched up his face in the most adorable way before he took a seat at the table. “I guess you figured out who I am, huh?”

“It wasn’t that hard. Not many Keiths would be hanging out at the gala. A quick net search confirmed my guess…” Oh no, now he was going to come across as stalker-y... 

“I should probably admit that I found out who you are… Why were you even there? We don’t hate Alteans but we’re not exactly friendly,” Keith said.

“My friend, Matt, he’s always dragging me into trouble because he thinks I need to relax more. He somehow got his hands on an invitation and just had to go. We didn’t expect his little sister and friends to follow us and cause a commotion. Sorry about that. If it caused problems for you,” Shiro said. 

“Nah. It’s not a real Galra party unless a group of people get thrown out and a few fights break out,” Keith said with a grin. 

“Oh… that’s good. And you’re not angry I crashed it?” 

“Not at all. And I should get a drink. Do you want something else?” Keith asked as he stood up. 

“Another coffee?” Shiro asked holding up his mug. 

Keith nodded and headed to the counter to order. Shiro watched him and tried not to look like he was blatantly staring and checking him out. But the man was so captivating when he moved, or breathed, or spoke. He was like the sun and Shiro would do anything to stay in his orbit. Shiro couldn’t remember reacting like this to someone before, ever. Even with Adam they had been friends first before feelings had shifted into something more.

“I got us a piece of pound cake to share, too,” Keith said as he set the tray down on the table. 

“Thanks.” Shiro considered it a good sign. Not only did they both have hot drinks they could linger over, they also had food to share. It seemed intimate and a clear sign that Keith at least wasn’t bothered by his allegiance to the Alteans. 

“I’m glad I ran into you,” Keith said. 

“Yeah. It’s a good thing I was daydreaming instead of working, or I might have missed you going by,” Shiro said. Clearly fate was on their side. 

“You said you’re a pilot. So I’m not surprised you have sharp eyesight.” 

“Someone as stunning as you would be hard for anyone to miss.” Shiro was out of practice with flirting but Keith made him want to try. 

“You’re pretty hard to miss yourself,” Keith said and then raised his mug up to hide behind though Shiro still saw a bit of his rosy cheeks from behind it. He definitely needed to get his datapad ID and a chance at a real date. Foolish or not, Shiro needed more of Keith. 

The conversation was stilted for a bit at first but then they found topics they were both passionate about and soon it felt natural and comfortable. They were on their second drink and third shared pastry when they noticed how dark it was getting and reluctantly agreed they’d be missed if they didn’t head home soon. Though Shiro made sure to get Keith’s datapad ID this time and a promise that they’d find time to meet again. Shiro was going to make sure it was an official date, too. 

As they lingered outside the cafe, their goodbyes stretching on and on, Shiro finally took the plunge and leaned in to give Keith a quick kiss. Their noses brushed against each other until they found the right angle and Shiro could press his lips against Keith’s in a chaste but meaningful kiss, one that said that this had been more than an evening of two friends chatting in a cafe. 

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise before softening with a smile. “I’ll message you,” he promised. And finally he turned to head back. 

Shiro watched him go until he was out of sight and gave a heartfelt sigh. Keith was all sorts of trouble but Shiro couldn’t remember a time he had enjoyed a simple coffee date more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the wonderful [Seiteki9](https://twitter.com/RepeatEternity) for the amazing art that inspired this work.

Shiro was watching the morning news in his room as he drank his coffee and nearly spilled it all over himself when the anchor began talking and a picture of Keith and then one of Lotor flashed up on the screen. 

They were engaged. It was going to signal the start of peace and rebuilding between the two Galra factions. It was, in theory, great news for the Galra and the universe at large. Assuming, of course that they didn’t decide to join forces to wipe out the Alteans but in recent years tempers had simmered down to annoyances and back stabbings in business and less so in the streets. 

But even if this was great news for the universe, Shiro felt sick. He knew he shouldn’t. They’d only been on one coffee date, if it could be called a date, and danced a little. Keith owed him nothing and it was doomed from the start anyway. 

He was still trying to convince himself he was happy about the news and not angry or devastated when his datapad pinged. He picked it up expecting a message from Matt or Allura and had to do a double take when he saw Keith’s name instead. 

His devastation transformed as he read the short but insightful message..

_It’s an arranged marriage! It’s a part of the peace negotiations. But it’s not finalized or anything._

_I still want our date._

If things had been complicated before, they were doubly so with a fiance thrown in. But Shiro found himself replying and making plans for the date anyway. 

He worked in security, they could be sneaky and discreet about this. They could get to know each other a little better and see if making plans to escape a fiance and warring factions was something they wanted to do. It would be difficult but it could be worth it in the end. 

Shiro was still feeling a little off kilter from the marriage announcement followed suddenly by the highs of having a date that when he showed up to work an hour later he was still a little distracted. He tried to force himself to pay attention to the usual meetings but found his thoughts drifting to Keith and what he was doing in Marmora. 

At dinner that night, Allura gently prodded his leg with her foot until he looked over at her. “Something on your mind?” she asked. 

Shiro wasn’t surprised she had noticed something was off with him. Allura was his boss but they were also good friends and shared nearly everything with each other. Shiro found himself hesitating slightly over sharing Keith with her but he really could use some advice on the situation. 

“I’ve met someone,” Shiro said quietly though they were the only ones in the room. 

Allura smiled at him and looked excited. “That’s marvelous. It’s about time you’ve moved on. What’s his name? When can I meet him? He must be something special to have you spacing out all day. Did you meet him on your holidays? Or is he why you took your holidays?” 

Shiro waited until Allura ran out of steam instead of trying to interrupt her. It wasn’t often she got excited like this but when she did, it was pointless trying to get a word in. 

“I met him right before my holidays and spent a bit of it with him,” Shiro said answering some of her questions. “We really have a connection and we want to spend more time together. He’s also ridiculously beautiful. But there’s some outside factors that are getting between us… I’m not sure if I should pursue him or let him go…” That was as close as he could get to the truth without Allura somehow figuring it all out. 

“Hmm I don’t suppose you can tell me anything else? It’s hard to offer advice on just that.” 

Shiro shook his head and sighed. He wished he could tell Allura everything but that would put her in an awkward situation, even more so if she didn’t approve of Shiro dating a Marmoran. 

“Well, I don’t think it ever hurts to get to know someone better. See if it’s just lust or if has the potential to be true love that’s worth fighting for.” 

“That’s what I was thinking. But it’s nice to hear it again.”

“Just how serious are these ‘outside factors’?” asked Allura.

“Pretty serious. But don’t worry Allura, I won’t let it affect you or your position,” Shiro said seriously. 

“That’s not what I was worried about.” She reached out, put her hand on Shiro’s and gave it a light squeeze. “Be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt, and that includes more than just your body.” 

Shiro nodded though he wasn’t sure he could promise that. Already he felt like his heart was far too committed to the idea of Keith. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith casually strode along the hall of the Marmoran leader’s mansion. It was his home, but as he tried to get out of it, it felt more like a fancy cage than ever. His uncle, mother and all of his self-appointed uncles and aunts were always protective of him, but with the peace treaty so close and his wedding to Lotor being key to it, they were more vigilant than ever. 

He saw Ulaz up ahead and tried to act natural even though acting was never his strong point. 

“Good evening, Keith,” said Ulaz. 

“Hi, Ulaz. Everything okay?” Ulaz was a famed doctor and his trade often kept him busy and away from home unless someone was unwell. 

“Everything’s fine. Kolivan just wanted a word with me but he got held up with Lotor.” 

“Hmm I wonder what they’re talking about…” Keith vaguely wondered if it was a meeting he should be attending but decided it didn’t matter. He had something else he wanted to do rather than discuss where he’d live when he was married to Lotor or what desserts to serve at the reception or whatever else they could be talking about. 

“You could always go find out. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you joining them.” 

“I was actually thinking I might go for a walk in the garden. I’m feeling a bit antsy lately.”

Ulaz smiled at him, “That’s understandable considering everything. Would you like some company?” 

Keith had a feeling that the offer wasn’t so much a question as a warning that Ulaz would be joining him. He had hoped that by saying he’d just be in the gardens that nobody would care. He was a master at sneaking out over the garden wall and he could be away and off on his date with Shiro before anyone was the wiser. 

“Not right now. I just have a lot to think about,” Keith said. He hoped Ulaz’s compassionate side would be stronger than his trained spy side and he’d let Keith go alone. 

“I’m very good at being quiet. I won’t bother you. And I could use a stretch myself. I’ve been waiting for a while.” 

Keith bit back the sigh that wanted to escape. He’d have to at least make a token stroll around the garden before excusing himself. He could say he needed the bathroom and try to slip away then. Or maybe the library if it wasn’t busy… he had snuck out of there a few times when his tutors droned on too much. 

“Alright,” he said. And continued walking to the garden. Ulaz, true to his word was a quiet companion and if Keith didn’t have somewhere else to be, he’d appreciate the company. Ulaz was always a comforting presence and someone Keith often shared things with. But he wasn’t sure he could share Shiro with Ulaz. 

It was one thing to want to have a little fun before he got married and had to settle down, but to do it with the head of security for the Alteans… and then Keith wasn’t exactly sure it was just a bit of fun.

Just thinking about Shiro made his pulse race and a smile tug at his lips. He imagined waking up in bed and seeing a sleep rumpled Shiro looking at him with soft grey eyes. He imagined a lot more than that, too. But he could already feel a blush rising to his cheeks and he did not need to get aroused and all bothered with Ulaz beside him. That would be awkward. And he definitely didn’t need Ulaz thinking he had to give Keith the ‘talk’ to prepare him for his wedding night or anything. 

Keith stumbled slightly at just the thought of how mortifying that would be. Ulaz paused beside him, a hand half out towards him as if to catch him in case he actually fell. “Okay?” he asked when Keith didn’t immediately start moving again. 

“I think I’ve had enough thinking. I’m going to go back to my room. I’ll catch you later,” Keith said and dashed away before Ulaz could say anything. He thought he heard him laughing and muttering something about youth but he wasn’t sure. 

On the way to his room, he greeted the staff as they passed him and then poked his head into the library. There were a few people there and he immediately ducked out before they noticed him. He was running out of time to get out of here before he risked being late for this date. 

He continued wandering along the hall, wondering how he could get out when he realised he was being an idiot. His mother had given him an early wedding present in the form of a space wolf companion. 

They were extremely loyal once they had time to bond to someone and would grow to be quite big and skilled at fighting. Right now, Kosmo was little more than a pup, but he did have another skill that would be perfect right now if he could get the wolf to understand him. 

They were still working on the whole bonding thing and Keith had seen the wolf teleport himself and knew he could teleport others. It was just getting Kosmo to teleport him outside of the home and not right into Kolivan’s office that would be the tricky part. 

“Kosmo, are you here?” he asked as he entered his room. 

With a flash, Kosmo appeared before him, tail wagging. Keith knelt down and showered him with pets and praise. 

“I know we’re still getting to know each other, Kosmo. But I have a big favour to ask you,” Keith said and was pleased to see Kosmo’s ears prick up as he looked intently at him. Space wolves were much smarter than the canines of Earth so Keith was pretty sure he understood what he was saying. 

“I need to get out of here. There’s someone I want to meet. Do you think you can help me?” Kosmo’s tail gave a little tick tock as he stared at him unblinking. 

“It doesn’t have to be far. Just the other side of the garden wall. And then you can come straight back if you want. Please, Kosmo?” Keith asked. 

Kosmo’s tail wagged once more and then there was a flash and he was kneeling just to the side of the entry gate to the house. “Kosmo! You’re the best!” Keith said and gave Kosmo a tight hug before standing and looking around. 

He would have been caught on the camera but by the time the guards watching them decided it was something they needed to report, he’d be long gone and hopefully enjoying his date. 

“Don’t wait up! I’ll see you later,” Keith said with a smile as he gave Kosmo one more pat. He then turned and started a light jog toward where he knew a metro station was. He pulled out his datapad on the way to check the time and sighed in relief. He should get there just in time. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to a carnival and couldn’t wait to visit one with Shiro. He was definitely going to win him a prize to keep and remember him by. 

-0-0-0-0-

Shiro stood off to the side of the entrance to the fairgrounds, it was in a designated neutral park that always seemed to be hosting one event or another and drawing in crowds from every faction who were more interested in having fun than drama.

Shiro hoped that meant that his and Keith’s date would go smoothly. It was risky being in such a public place but options were limited on where they could both safely go and he didn’t want to spend their date at a cafe again. He wanted to make this special. Something to remember fondly no matter what happened after. 

He was eager and anxious and he was desperately trying to remember his own advice about patience as he waited for Keith to arrive. He could stand still and silent for hours while watching Allura at conferences and meetings but apparently waiting ten minutes for his date was beyond him, though he’d never had this problem when waiting for Adam. 

He was just about to pull out his datapad to see if Keith had messaged when he noticed him jogging toward him. Objectively, he wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary but Shiro thought he looked like a divine being and Shiro wanted to worship him. 

“Shiro! Sorry I’m late. It took a while to get from the station.” 

“It-It’s fine,” Shiro said, having to clear his throat to stop his voice from squeaking. It was their third time meeting and this was hardly his first time dating, he shouldn’t be acting like a boy with his first crush. 

“Great. Did you get tickets yet?” Keith asked moving in close and giving him a small smile. 

Shiro nodded and tried to remember how to breathe before offering his hand. He smiled back at Keith when he took it and led him through the gates of the fair. It was busy but not so crowded that they wouldn’t be able to enjoy themselves. 

“What did you want to do first? A ride, game, food?” Shiro asked.

“Let’s start with a ride. Get our adrenaline going,” said Keith. He glanced around before pointing to a ride that Shiro wondered if it even met safety codes with how it whipped the cars around and spun. It was certainly a good thing he wasn’t afraid of heights or got motion sick. 

“Sounds good. Are you sure you can handle it, it looks a bit rough,” said Shiro, pitching his voice so Keith could easily tell he was teasing. 

“It’ll be fine. I like it rough,” Keith said before tugging Shiro along to the ride and thankfully missing the way that Shiro practically choked on his own tongue at the comment. 

Did Keith even realize what that sounded like or the things it did to Shiro?

When Keith turned back to him and held out his hand for the tickets, Shiro really couldn’t say if Keith knew just what a brat he was but either way, he was enjoying himself. He handed over the necessary ride tickets and lined up. They only had to wait a few rounds of the ride which they passed by sharing commentary about the riders and how they could or couldn’t handle the ride. 

On their turn, they squeezed into one car, Shiro’s broader build making it a tight squeeze but Keith didn’t seem to mind having to press up close to him to get the safety belt attached. And then they were off, zipping up and down, flipping and spinning this way and that. Shiro was sure he would be bruised in more than one place from this ride the next day but the way Keith laughed as they were jostled about made it worth it. He gave his own laugh as he braced himself against the ceiling as they spun upside and back in a seemingly never ending loop before finally pulling out of it and to a stop. 

He definitely preferred to be in control of a ship when doing stunts but it had been a fun ride and as they both exited on slightly shaking legs, they decided if they had time, they’d definitely do that ride again. It was nice to know Keith’s thrill seeking side wasn’t all just wistful pining of a sheltered princeling but was something he could handle, too. 

“Let’s check out the game. I want to win you a prize,” Keith said and grabbed his hand again to tug him along through the crowd. Shiro smiled at the determination on Keith’s face as he walked down the row of arcade games, clearly looking for either a game he could win or a prize he wanted Shiro to have. It was cute. 

“This one!” Keith stopped in front of a booth that was set up for some sort of knife throwing contest. The prizes were various coloured lions and as long as Keith didn’t pick any of the blindingly neon coloured ones, Shiro would be happy to display it at his home. 

“Alright. Are we competing against each other?” Shiro asked. 

“Next time. I got this,” Keith said and paid the woman behind the counter. The woman explained what he had to do before handing over the five knives. 

Keith picked up the first one and frowned at it as he gently held it. “The balance is horrible,” he muttered. 

“They wouldn’t make any money if they didn’t make it challenging,” said Shiro. He kept his voice low in the hopes that the carnival worker wouldn’t hear him. 

“Ha. They can try.” Keith flipped the knife in the air and caught in his hand, momentarily causing Shiro’s breath to catch as he worried their date would end in the ER.

Keith then tossed the knife perfectly at the target and with a thunk it landed dead center. 

“And that’s a bullseye! You can claim your prize or try for more to get the bigger ones,” The woman said showing a small toy that was small enough to fit in her hand. 

“I’m going for that one,” Keith said gesturing toward a large black lion. 

“You’ll have to get a bullseye in each target for that one.” She gestured to the five targets, each one getting progressively smaller. 

“Not a problem. Though I wish I could use my knife,” Keith said. He picked up the next knife, seemed to weigh its balance and then tossed it again with the same precision as before. 

Shiro was impressed. He was great at hand to hand and projectile weapons but it seemed his knife skills would be put to shame against Keith’s, at least when it came to throwing them. 

The next knife barely made it in the bullseye and Keith frowned at it but seemed pleased when it still counted. “Huh, guess I gotta be more careful.” 

He took his time with the next one and it sunk cleanly into the center again. 

“Last one. If you get this, you take the prize,” The woman said and stepped to the side. 

Keith eyed the tiny target and then flipped the knife in his hand several times. 

“Worried?” Shiro asked. 

“Nope.” Keith’s eyes were serious and focused and after a few more flips, he took a breath and threw the knife. It spun in the air and Shiro worried it wouldn’t rotate around enough but then it sliced into the target, not quite the center but still clearly in the bullseye. 

“And we have a winner!” the woman yelled and rung the bell, catching the attention of those passing by. 

Shiro was slightly worried over the attention but Keith’s huge grin as the woman passed over the large black lion made him forget about his fears. 

“For you, Shiro!” Keith said and handed over the lion that was half dwarfing him. It was going to be a bit troublesome to carry around for the rest of the evening but it seemed to make Keith happy and Shiro would carry around ten of the ridiculous things if it meant Keith would keep smiling like that. 

“Thank you,” Shiro said, so tempted to lean down and kiss him. But with so many people watching he decided it was best to reign in that urge. “You were magnificent.” 

Keith beamed and gave a casual shrug. “It was nothing,” Keith said, but his rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes showed that he was still proud of winning the toy. 

“I’ll have to think of a name for him.” Shiro gave the mane a pet before settling the lion into the crook of one arm so he could reach out for Keith’s hand with his other one. 

Keith took it and looked across his chest at the lion. “Hmmm. I’m sure we’ll think of something.” 

The we in that sentence shouldn’t have made Shiro as happy as it did. This was bad. He had wanted to use this date to figure out if Keith was worth possibly risking their lives and peace over and already he knew he was. He shouldn’t put his own needs before the peace of the universe but right now, Keith felt like the whole universe to him. Would Keith feel the same? He already said he was a rule breaker so it didn’t seem like he was worried about going against his family if it was needed. 

“Let’s find some fair food to share,” Shiro said. They could worry about the complications later. Right now, they were still on their date and Shiro intended to enjoy every minute of it. 

Of course, that’s when the universe had other plans and a large Galra stepped out in their path. 

“Keith, step away from the Altean general,” Sendak said, voice low and dangerous. 

“Sendak?” Keith said, obviously confused why Zarkon’s loyal second in command would be here. 

Shiro wasn’t. Clearly he’d seen Keith head out for the evening and had wondered where he was going. Shiro was sure with Keith soon to be wed to the Daibazaal prince, everyone was anxious to make sure both candidates were on their best behaviour and ready to do their duty. 

“Keith, do not make me repeat myself. Come here. I will return you to your uncle and inform Zarkon of this transgression,” Sendak said. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m allowed to have friends,” Keith said. He crossed his arms and glared at Sendak. 

“A friend?” Sendak snorted and sent a glare at Shiro. “Even if that’s all this was, which it clearly isn’t, you do not cavort around with the Alteans.” 

“We’re not diseased,” Shiro said, unable to stand for insults against those who he worked for and admired. 

“I was not talking to you, human,” Sendak said. 

“I’m half-human. There’s nothing wrong with humans,” Keith said. He clearly wasn’t impressed by being followed or by Sendak in general.

“I’m aware. It is probably what makes you so small and emotional. Now come. I will escort you,” Sendak said. 

It was clear to Shiro that he was trying to be somewhat polite to Keith since he was engaged to his leader’s son but also that he was seconds away from just picking Keith up and tossing him over his shoulder. 

“No. I’m busy. Go away,” Keith said and grabbed Shiro’s hand to tug him along toward the food stalls. 

Shiro didn’t like having his back to Sendak but it was either that or stumble as Keith was stronger than he looked and not stopping. 

“Keith! Let go of the Altean’s human and come this instance!” Sendak growled and Shiro was prepared to reach for the small blaster he had tucked into his boot. He wished he had come fully armed but he was off duty and this was supposed to be neutral ground.

“Back off Sendak!” Keith yelled over his shoulder. 

“This infidelity and treason shall not stand, little one! Do not think such transgressions against the Galra people will be ignored!” Sendak threatened. 

“The Marmorans are Galra, too and they won’t stand for you bullying me on assumptions and outdated ideas,” Keith called back. 

There was a loud growl and Shiro didn’t hesitate to let the lion fall to the grass as he bent down to grab the blaster and turned just in time to duck a punch. Keith let go of his hand and yelled something guttural. He dodged another hit and aimed a kick at the large Galra that felt like kicking a wall. 

Sendak growled and pushed back against Shiro and it upset his balance so that he wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge the next attack as Sendak brandished his knife. He felt burning across his nose and he was momentarily blinded as blood got into his eyes. He shot off his blaster in Sendak’s direction. He was a large target and close so he risked not having the perfect sights on him. 

He heard a grunt of pain as the blaster went off and swiped at his face to clear enough blood away to see Sendak clutch at his arm. 

“How dare you!” Keith yelled. He held out his own knife and before Shiro could yell out a warning for him to stay back, Keith was charging, his knife transforming into a longer blade. Shiro watched stunned as Keith didn’t stop. He ducked under Sendak’s arm that had swung up to attack, flipped himself up and slashed his own knife up and across Sendak’s face. Blood splattered onto Shiro from the hit and onto the ground. 

The wound looked bad and Sendak roared. But the sound of sirens wailed louder. Someone had wisely called the authorities. 

Shiro looked around and saw that the area around them had been cleared out. Nobody was foolish enough to stay close when fighting between factions broke out. There was a long history of bystanders getting caught up in it and that was one of the reasons neutral zones had been declared and why those in charge of Earth had laid down more rules about the fighting and punishments that would come from it. 

“We have to go,” Shiro said urgently.

“My family will hear about this,” Keith said as he flicked his knife, blood flying off it before it glowed and shrunk back down. 

“As will Zarkon. And Lotor.” 

“He’ll hear it from me,” Keith huffed.

Shiro grabbed his hand and started dragging him away. Keith paused for a second as he scooped up the lion and then they were running, attempting to escape the fairgrounds before the police arrived. 

Shiro’s face burned and he still couldn’t see all that well but he pushed back the pain and dizziness as he and Keith wound their way through the various stands and rides and finally over a fence that led to a thankfully quiet area of the park. There was no way Shiro could blend into the crowds with his face bleeding and he was about to suggest that Keith head home without him and he’d make his own way. But then Keith was tossing a towel at him, one that had cartoon characters on it, and was probably stolen from a games booth they passed. 

“Press it to your face. And then hide it behind the lion. It will look weird but better than the blood. Are you okay? Is it deep?” Keith asked a strange mix of commanding and competent followed by concerned. 

“I’ll live. Thank you,” Shiro said. His thanks was for more than just the towel. 

“Don’t mention it. Where you do you live?” Keith asked, pulling out his phone and opening up the maps function. 

Shiro lived below Allura’s condo in the city center of the Altean district and while it was risky for Keith to go there he had a feeling that Keith wasn’t about to take anything but his address as an answer. So with a bi of reluctance he gave Keith the address for him to type into the map.

“Too far to walk. Metro or cab?” He asked. 

“Cab. The less people we see right now the better.” He just hoped that the driver didn’t recognize them or at least cared more about his fare than ongoing drama between the families. 

“Alright. I’ll get a cab to pick us up and find you some juice. You lost a lot of blood. Try to take it easy,” Keith said. He helped Shiro to sit down on the stoop of someone’s home and then dashed away. 

From then, Shiro’s thoughts became a bit hazy. He remembered drinking something cold and sweet, a disgruntled voice and a bumpy ride home and Keith asking what his entry code was. It all flashed in strange pieces of awareness with nothing between them to connect it all. 

“It’s all right. I got you. Just rest.” Shiro remembered Keith saying followed by the most amazing brush of lips against his. Though he wasn’t sure if that was real or imagined and he was far too tired to work it out. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith was relieved when he managed to get Shiro back to his place and onto the bed. He struggled with his shoes for a moment, Shiro more out of it than awake and not at all helpful, and then propped him up on some pillows, the large black lion beside him on the bed. After a quick look around he found the linen closet and grabbed a couple towels and set them up around Shiro so he wouldn’t get blood everywhere. Though as he pulled away the towel he had grabbed from the fair, he was relieved to see it the wound wasn’t as deep as he had feared. 

Now that they were relatively safe, Keith could feel his adrenaline threatening to crash and overwhelm him but he knew there were still things he had to do. He was about to go look around the bathroom when he felt his datapad vibrate. He dug it out and braced himself for a lecture as he saw his mother’s name. He hit the answer button and walked out of the bedroom to the living room and found the remote to the large TV on the table and flicked it on and set it to mute. Just as he feared, the fight was already being covered by the news. The footage was bad and shaky but it was still pretty clear what was going on and who was involved. It was no surprise that his mother was calling. 

He left the TV playing on mute and headed back to the bathroom to continue his search of supplies he’d need.

“Keith! Are you alright?” Krolia asked. 

Keith held his datapad out to look at his mom and felt bad for making her worry so much. “Yeah. I’m fine and safe. I don’t think I’ll make it back tonight though…” 

“What did you do, Keith? It’s chaos here. Sendak was taken in for questioning. He’s not saying anything, obviously, but it’s not good. We’re supposed to be fostering peace. And the medics say he’s going to lose his eye.” 

Keith cringed at that. Sendak had turned his head while he was attacking and it meant his blade had gone wider and deeper than he had meant it to. He didn’t feel bad about it at the time, but with the intensity of the battle over he did regret the hastiness of it all. There had probably been a way to resolve the tension between them all without violence.

“Shit. Are we sure?” 

“Yes. Keith… was it you? We’ve seen the footage circulating but we haven’t had time to verify it...” 

“It was me. He… Sendak attacked us. He hurt Shiro. I just leapt in. I wasn’t really thinking except that I had to stop him before he hurt Shiro more.” He took in a large shaky breath and let it out, trying to center his anger and frustration. 

“I understand you were upset Keith. Us Galra, we’re quick to anger. And I’m sure the Daibazaals will say it gives you credit and shows your strength. But they’re going to want to know why you were out with… Shiro was it?” There was a pause and then Krolia’s eyes went wide. “No, Keith. Not Shirogane. From the Alteans?” 

Keith cringed. “Yeah… that one. He’s nice.” 

“You like him?” 

Keith could tell his mother was trying not to yell but the stern look and frown were just as loud and clear. “It just sort of happened. And it’s not like we were doing anything horrible… it was just a uhh friendly… date?” He was going to be grounded for life. 

“A date? Keith, you’re engaged. I know it’s new and you and Lotor are still getting to know each other, but you have a duty to uphold. This peace is bigger than any of us,” Krolia said. There was some sadness to her voice but also the kind of tough determination that had seen the Marmorans strong enough to break from the empire and forge their own path. 

“I just wanted a little fun. Something for me. You know… before I had to get married,” Keith said, trying to explain.

“Look. We can do this when you get home. Kolivan and I will make all of the excuses that we can. Where are you now?” 

“At Shiro’s. He was hurt and wouldn’t have made it back on is own. I need to get his wound healed and try to get him to eat something.” Humans were more delicate than Galrans and Keith worried that if left alone over night he’d develop a fever or something. 

“We’ll say you found a hotel for the night. But I expect you back for breakfast.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Keith said. He knew he was still in for a long lecture when he got back but it was also nice to know that his mother would protect him from his slip ups. She wouldn’t let Sendak murder him and he trusted his mother and Kolivan to make sure this didn’t ruin the chance of peace. 

He hung up and finished raiding Shiro’s medicine cabinet. He wasn’t surprised to find it filled with Altean medicines and tech along with the usual things considering who he worked for. He pulled out the medical wand and a few creams before heading back to Shiro’s room. 

“Hey, you awake at all?” Keith asked as he sat down beside Shiro on the bed and brushed his bangs back. 

Shiro moaned out something that was muffled by the towel though he seemed more asleep than awake. 

“Let’s get you healed up. Sorry to make you wait. My mom called.” He made a face as he mentioned the call. 

“That bad?” Shiro asked, voice clearer as he pulled away the towel.

“Could have been worse.” He shrugged and held up the Altean tech. “Is this set for you?” 

“Yeah. Should still be the right settings,” Shiro said. Keith moved so Shiro could see the screen and he gave a small nod that it was okay. 

Keith moved a little closer so he could kneel beside Shiro and get the proper angle on his face to let the machine heal his wounds. “Don’t move and remember to breathe evenly,” Keith said.

“I know,” Shiro said and then clearly started focusing on keeping his breathing deep and slow as the light on the machine flickered to life. 

Keith brought it to Shiro’s face and slowly moved it across the cut. It took a few minutes but the skin stitched itself back together, the cut looking weeks old and healed instead of fresh. It would scar, but Keith didn’t think it detracted from Shiro’s looks at all. He set the machine aside and batted Shiro’s hand away as he reached to touch it. “Let me clean you up first.” 

He dashed away to get some more towels, wetting some, before returning to wipe away all the blood he could. He then applied some of the healing and numbing salve since he knew some tightness might linger and he didn’t want Shiro poking at his face and rubbing the healing creams off. 

“There. It will scar, but it just adds to your rugged strong man look,” Keith said finally sitting back. 

“Thanks,” Shiro said. He tried to give a smile but he was clearly tired and it fell quickly. 

“Do you want something to drink or eat before you sleep?” 

“Sleep,” Shiro said, his eyes closing. 

“Okay. Wake me if you need anything.” Keith had to be home for breakfast but until then, he planned to spend every second he could with Shiro. Even if the circumstances for him being here were horrible, there was still a fluttery thrill in his stomach at being in Shiro’s home and sharing his bed for the night. 

Come tomorrow, he may never be allowed to see Shiro again, but for tonight, it was okay to pretend this is what he could have forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give one last thank you to my beta [mshypothetical](https://twitter.com/MsHypothetical).
> 
> And as always this fic was inspired by the amazing art by the wonderful [Seiteki9](https://twitter.com/RepeatEternity)

Keith didn’t want to leave Shiro the next morning but after talking they both agreed it was for the best. At least Shiro had woken up early enough so they had had time to talk about what had happened the night before and what to do from now on. 

Unfortunately, with how poorly their date had ended, it wasn’t likely his family would let him out of their sight at all until the wedding. And now that peace was hanging even more tentatively in the balance, Keith couldn’t see a way out of not marrying Lotor. 

They parted ways with a kiss, both wanting more but knowing they didn’t have the time and possibly may never get the chance. 

It was with a heavy heart and a sense of dread that Keith walked into the place he called home. He frowned when he was instantly bombarded but was instead directed to join his mother and Kolivan in the breakfast room. 

When he walked in, he wasn’t at all surprised to see the stony expressions of both his mother and uncle but he was thankful his lecture would be limited to those two. 

“Keith,” His mother said, sounding both relieved that he was home safe and frustrated with him. 

“Kit, have a seat,” Kolivan said and gestured to the small breakfast table he and his mother were sat it. It was laid out with all of his favourite breakfast foods which was odd since he was in trouble. 

He sat and poured himself some coffee. He was too nervous to be hungry but he still moved a muffin to his plate along with some of the bacon and a handful of sliced oranges. He knew they’d both fuss if he didn’t at least make a token effort to eat. They always fretted about how he was so small despite his Galra heritage and his father being so large. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” Keith said. It would be better if he started with apologies than getting a lecture and then having to say it. And he really was sorry with how things went, especially with Sendak. It was his goal to never have anyone find out about Shiro until he figured out what to do with the human who filled his thoughts. 

“We know, kit. But Zarkon will want more than apologies.”

“I didn’t mean to get into a fight or blind Sendak. He’s the one that started it and of course I was going to defend myself like you both taught me,” Keith said. Even if he was small, he wasn’t a whimpering wallflower who couldn’t protect himself. 

“We all understand Galran tempers run hot and it’s actually very impressive how you held your own and then some against Sendak. The fight itself, while troublesome, isn’t what’s causing the most tension. It’s the manner in which the altercation started that is angering them and concerning us.” 

Keith sighed. He should have known. It was never going to be about the fighting but about the date. 

“It was just a bit of fun,” said Keith. It felt like a betrayal to say that considering the way Shiro made his heart race and desire fill him but those weren’t things he could bring up right now. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but peace was more important than his own potential love life. He needed to go along with this until tempers cooled and he had time to think of a way to get out of the wedding without Zarkon seeing it as an act of aggression and rekindling the war. They were in a truce right now but peace would mean so much more for their people in both factions. 

“We all enjoy a bit of fun from time to time and I know you see this as your last chance to do so but you were not discrete and your choices for how to have fun were ill chosen,” Kolivan said. 

“It was just a couple hours at the fair…” 

“With Shirogane,” Krolia said and Keith tried not to flinch at the hard tone. 

“We hold a tentative alliance with the Alteans but the Daibazaals do not. It was foolish to be seen with someone so close to their princess,” Kolivan said. 

Keith hung his head. It was true and nothing he didn’t know. But hearing it made it seem even worse. “I’m sorry,” He said again though he felt much less apologetic about any time he had spent with Shiro. Shiro made him feel alive. 

“Good. Then we can make a formal apology to Zarkon and the Earth rulers and then you can pack.” 

“Pack?” Keith looked up, momentarily thrown. He wasn’t looking forward to the apologies, especially since formal apologies meant formal clothes and those were always stifling. 

“It’s been decided that the best course of action would be you and Lotor to spend more time together. You can get to know each other and see how this marriage will work without interruption.” 

Keith blinked. Without interruption? “Where are we going?” 

“Zarkon has offered up his winter lodge. It’s up in the mountains and quite remote. We’ll both be sending some staff and guards but they’re there to see to your needs and not distract you. Your focus should be on each other.” 

Keith’s mouth felt dry suddenly and he reached for his coffee and took a deep gulp. His throat felt almost too tight to work but he managed to get it down. “For how long?” He asked. He was essentially being exiled and he didn’t even know if his datapad would work there. 

“Until a day or so before the wedding. We know it’s a little strange but you seemed to get along with each other and there will be guards there keeping an eye out just in case anything does go wrong between you. But we trust you and believe this is the best course of action. There’s nothing wrong with getting a chance to spend alone time with your fiance,” said Krolia, and Keith knew she meant that it was better to spend alone time with her fiance than Shiro who was technically an enemy of his betrothed. 

“I understand.” There was nothing else he could do but agree. Even with Kosmo’s help, he doubted he would be able to escape a second time. And even if he did manage to get away, what would he do then? Broken peace and war loomed if he wasn’t careful. 

“Good. Then let’s finish breakfast and then you can get cleaned up,” Kolivan said. 

Keith nodded. There was a kindness to his eyes, showing that he knew he was asking a lot of his nephew but there was also that steely resolve to his posture, the kind that showed just why he was the ruler of the Marmorans.

He would make his apologies and head off to this remote lodge with Lotor. Maybe somewhere in there he’d figure out just what he was meant to do and how he could do it without upsetting the balance of the universe in the process. 

-0-0-0-0-

Keith had made his apologies to everyone and in return received his own gruff apology from Sendak. Keith felt bad for the satisfaction he felt seeing Sendak in an eye patch while he waited for his replacement tech eye to be prepared. Sendak had scarred Shiro and Keith was more than happy to have returned the favour. That was the Galra in him and he wasn’t surprised that in this case it wasn’t at all tempered by his human half. 

After the awkward round of apologies, they’d parted ways to prepare for the trip to the lodge. Keith was thankful he’d be making is own way there with his own people. It gave him time to think about his situation and send a few messages to Shiro making sure he was still okay. He also had to tell him what was going on just in case the lodge had limited communications. 

But most of the trip was spent wondering just what he was going to do. Peace or Shiro? Or was there a way for both? He also didn’t want to hurt Lotor who had been nothing but kind to him. Even after hearing about the unfortunate date debacle he hadn’t seemed mad like Keith feared he would be. 

If he didn’t think of a way to secure peace and be with Shiro, he had resigned himself to being with Lotor, a fate that would be infinitely harder to handle if Lotor hated him. 

There was a part of him that wished that Shiro had never crashed the gala. If he had just met Lotor, his decision would be easy and Keith thought his life with Lotor would be a pleasant one and may even lead to love and passion down the road. But the second that Shiro had pulled him into his arms to dance, he knew what he wanted. 

Was it just lust? Keith didn’t think so. He was just as happy messaging Shiro and talking about arcade games as he was stealing a few kisses. And sure, he daydreamed about doing a lot more than gentle cuddling in bed with Shiro but he also dreamed about going for walks with Kosmo or making dinner together or bickering over whose turn it was to do the dishes. 

He let out a sigh and looked out the window and the mountains around him that were already capped with snow even this early in the season. 

When they arrived at the lodge, it was every bit as opulent as Keith had expected. Kosmo immediately dashed out of the car to start exploring his new temporary home while Keith waited for Lotor to greet him. 

“Welcome to the lodge. I hope your drive was uneventful,” Lotor said holding out his hands as he approached. 

Keith held out his own and they held hands as they leaned in to give each other a light kiss on the cheek. “It was fine. A little long. But I guess that’s part of sending us away.” 

Lotor gave a light laugh, “Exactly. But I think we can still enjoy our time here. Come, let me show you around.” 

As Lotor gave him the tour, Keith saw that the rooms that were obviously the most used had a warmth and coziness to them that Keith didn’t expect and made him think that his stay here wouldn’t be so bad. 

“And here’s your room. It’s beside mine,” Lotor said as he opened the door and gestured for Keith to go in. “There were some suggestions that we should just share since we are after all here to get to know each other and the wedding is imminent… but I felt that was a bit too forward.” 

Keith had to agree. He knew his family had hinted that they wouldn’t object to them being physical before the wedding and his guards had blatantly remarked that he and Lotor wouldn’t have much to do at the lodge except to get to know each other physically but there was also no need to rush into things. 

“Yeah. The situation is weird enough without feeling like we have to have sex. I mean, if it happens, it happens I guess? But thanks for not forcing the issue,” said Keith. Keith couldn’t dismiss sex completely or ignore that he did find Lotor physically pleasing to look at. If he and Shiro couldn’t come up with a way to be together it meant marrying Lotor and Keith hardly wanted to live life as a monk or where sex was a chore. 

“Exactly. And while the circumstances of why we’re here is not ideal, I do think this is actually a perfect opportunity for us. We can get to know each other without family, friends, or lackeys observing us and making commentary. We can be ourselves and learn what life together would be like and perhaps even romance each other a little.” Lotor walked past Keith into the room and pulled back the curtains revealing the view of a large lake just beginning to freeze with imposing mountains and a valley of trees surrounding it. 

“Wow,” Keith said, momentarily distracted by the view. He went up beside Lotor and looked out, taking in everything. “Well, it’s definitely the perfect setting for romance.” 

“Just wait until we get the fires going,” Lotor said, his voice rich and tinged with a bit of humour. 

“Do you have a bear skin rug in front of it for us to sit on?” 

“Do you think we’d have something so small and mundane? No. It’s the pelt of a Narsdin. Vicious creatures but incredibly soft fur.” Lotor was doing his best arrogant voice but the low warm laughter certainly ruined the effect. 

Keith laughed with him and felt himself relax a little. “None of the reports about you ever mentioned a sense of humour.”

“And none quite got across how feisty you are. I’m glad we still have things to discover about each other not through our families' spies.” 

“Me, too.” Keith looked out at the view a moment longer, using the reflection of the window to actually watch Lotor before turning to face him properly. “So what else do you have here?” 

“There’s a hot tub,” Lotor said and started leading Keith on the tour again, stopping to point out his own room and opening the door so Keith could peek inside. 

“I know I already apologized, but you’re really not angry about the whole fair thing?” Keith asked as they walked down the hall back to the main sitting area. 

“Perhaps a little hurt at first. But you’re younger than me and therefore have less life experiences. I understand wanting to indulge in as many as you can before you are wed to someone you barely know. Once I thought of it that way, I understood and was glad you were doing such things now.” 

“Really?” Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“We’re not married yet and while we’re engaged, it’s more of a contract than anything. So it’s not my place to be insulted or offended. But Keith,” Lotor paused to make sure Keith was looking at him. 

“What?” 

“Once we are married, I expect you to respect the vows we say to each other. No affairs,” Lotor said, his eyes shining with a harsh steeliness that Keith had never seen before. 

It sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn’t figure out if it was fear, desire or a strange mix of both. But he didn’t really feel threatened. If he had to go through with the marriage, he’d be true to the vows like he hoped Lotor would be, too. “The same goes for you,” he shot back. 

“I’d be disappointed if you’d let me get away with such things. Possessiveness and jealousy are signs of true romance in Daibazaal couples. Is it the same for those in Marmora or have our people’s cultured differed so much over the years?” 

“No. My mom always felt flattered whenever my dad glared at anyone being too friendly to her. And Kolivan’s had to break up more than one fight at a party because someone took offence to something silly,” said Keith, a fond smile on his face as he remembered some of those times.

“Perhaps it won’t feel so silly when it’s you taking offence at someone flirting with me,” Lotor said, the seduction back in his voice and eyes, all harshness from earlier gone. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Do people flirt with you a lot?”

“Probably no more than they do you,” said Lotor. 

Keith blinked and scrunched his face. “People don’t flirt with me.” 

Lotor stared at him as if trying to discern some mystery. “You’re serious?”

“Of course. I’m actually sort of thankful you’re willing to form an alliance through me. I know I’m not much to look at by Galran standards. My dad was huge so even if I look human, I should be bigger but something weird happened with my genes, I guess,” Keith said. He wasn’t ashamed of his looks and his mom and family said nice things to him often enough. But he also grew up around Galrans and knew what it was they looked for in mates. It didn’t really bug him since people underestimated him because of his size and he was fast and flexible because of his size, too. 

Also, Shiro didn’t seem to find any faults with his looks. 

Lotor laughed at him, shaking his head. He walked over to the minibar and poured himself something clear and pinkish before pouring a second smaller glass for Keith. “I don’t know whether to be thankful my future spouse is immune to flirting or fearful.” 

“I don’t understand,” Keith said, confused and a little hurt that Lotor had laughed at him. He did accept the glass though when Lotor held it out. He gave it a tentative sniff before taking a sip, pleased it was sweet and didn’t burn the whole way down like some Galran alcohols did. 

“My apologies. It’s just… you are quite devastatingly beautiful, Keith. Yes, you are small compared to some others of our race but you are beautifully formed. You’re a courageous and adept fighter. And the strength of your soul shines through your eyes.” Lotor reached out slowly, as if not to startle Keith, and gently brushed Keith’s unruly bangs from his face to better see his eyes. 

Keith couldn’t help but blush at the words. Other than Shiro, nobody outside of his family had ever said things like that to him. “I… thank you. But I don’t think many others would agree,” Keith said, not sure what else to say. 

Lotor chuckled again and cupped Keith’s cheek. “That’s what I was trying to tell you. Many do agree with me, and they try very hard to get your attention. Even in the short time we’ve spent together, I can list a number of people who have flirted casually or with great intent and you didn’t give them the time of day.” 

Keith felt his cheeks warm again in embarrassment. Had people really been flirting with him? Maybe they were just bad at flirting. He recognized when Shiro or Lotor were trying to romance him. “They must not be very good at it then.” 

Lotor laughed again. “Yes, I see you will definitely keep me on my toes. Though I hope you at least know I am flirting with you.” 

“Of course. Besides, you’re my fiance. It’d be weird if you didn’t,” said Keith. It didn’t matter if this engagement wasn’t their choice, they should both try to make the best of it and that included getting to know each other and trying to form a romantic connection. Even Keith had attempted to flirt back a little. 

Being with Shiro and protecting the peace treaty was his main goal but his family had taught him to always have a back-up plan in place for everything. It would hurt if he couldn’t have Shiro but it would hurt more if he couldn’t have Shiro and couldn’t get along with Lotor. 

“Good. Now, why don’t we break out one of the board games collecting dust on the shelves over there and get to know each other a bit more. Perhaps we can even flirt some more.” 

Keith nodded and then headed over to the shelves to take a look at what games Lotor had for them to play. 

-0-0-0-0-0- 

The days were blending together at the lodge as there were only so many places they could go or things they could do. They did spend some time apart, a fact Keith took advantage of to message Shiro, though he was back at work and not always able to answer right away. Keith was sure that Lotor spent his alone time working and not pining for someone he wasn’t engaged to so Keith tried to limit his texting to when Lotor wasn’t around. 

He was just sending a message off to his mother telling her everything was still fine here and staring out over at the lake when he heard Lotor storming around behind him. He tucked his datapad away and looked over his shoulder to see Lotor sweep into the room and glare away the guard who was discreetly standing in the corner looking both alert but bored. 

“Lotor?” He’d never seen Lotor look so angry but he also didn’t feel scared about it. The anger wasn’t directed at him. Kosmo must have felt the same as the wolf raised his head to watch Lotor move around for a moment before tucking it back down to continue his nap at Keith’s side.

“We’re being recalled back to the city. My father is holding a fundraiser and it would be strange if the happy couple wasn’t there,” Lotor explained. 

Keith nodded to show he heard but he was still confused. Yes it was annoying to have to go all the way into the city for a fancy event but it would also be nice to get out of the wilderness for a bit. Even if the wilderness included an amazing lodge and jacuzzi. 

“Anything else?” 

“I expect my father will have words for me over how some of my projects are faring. Though how he expects me to properly oversee them when he’s placed us in a gilded cage is a mystery to me and an excuse he won’t accept.” Lotor moved to the sideboard and poured himself a drink. He held up the bottle in silent offer to Keith. 

He nodded and thanked Lotor when he passed a glass over to him. “I’m sorry I got us put here, especially if it’s affecting your work. Is there anything I can do?” Keith asked. They would still have been forced to spend time together either way but if he hadn’t been caught by Sendak with Shiro, they would have both been free to live their lives almost as usual. 

“You’re not the one who thought forcing us here until our wedding was the best solution. Nor are you expecting me to perform all my duties as usual so you’re hardly to blame. Besides, with how quickly our parents were able to set this place up, I suspect it was something they were planning to do anyway,” said Lotor. 

Keith was grateful that Lotor didn’t blame him for this even if it would be perfectly reasonable to do so, since Keith certainly felt responsible. Though thinking about how their parents had planned for them to end up here did make him feel a little better. He wondered why he hadn’t seen that before - the lodge certainly had been very ready, hadn’t it. 

He took a sip of his drink and considered Lotor who, even lounging in a comfortable armchair with a drink, still seemed far too tense. “It doesn’t mean I can’t help fix things. We’re supposed to be a team.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lotor said. He swirled his drink around in his glass, watching it a moment, before looking back up at Keith. “Perhaps we can take advantage of this.” 

“How so?” 

“Maybe it can be a date? I’m sure I can get permission for us to head into the city early. We could have dinner and then enjoy the night. Ignore the gossip and my father’s attitude and just dance and take advantage of the open bar.” Lotor smiled and tipped his glass to Keith.

Keith laughed at the last part and thought the idea sort of sounded fun. Stuffy events were a part of life for them but it didn’t mean they couldn’t find a way to enjoy it. “Okay. A date then.” 

“Good.” 

They slipped into a comfortable silence and Lotor seemed more relaxed as he went to refill their glasses with a little more alcohol each. Perhaps Keith couldn’t help him sort out his projects but at least he could offer him some company and a chance to calm down. 

-0-0-0-0-

Keith accepted the champagne that Lotor had plucked off the tray of a passing waiter and gave him a small toast with it. They’d had some wine with dinner but after greeting Lotor’s parents and having to be polite to Sendak, Keith was more than happy to accept another drink. 

“Do you think our families will make us stay at the lodge until the wedding?” Keith asked. The planning for their wedding was moving at warp speed considering how important and large it was but it was still two weeks away. He had enjoyed their dinner date and being back in the city and wasn’t looking forward to heading back to the lodge.

“It’s possible. But I’m sure some of the staff has been reporting back directly to them about how we’re doing. They might feel we’ve bonded enough and give us a reprieve of our beautiful prison.” 

Keith hummed and took a sip of his drink. “I have no doubt our families know far too much about our lives at the lodge,” Keith said. He loved his family but they liked to know everything. 

“Probably and best not to think of it. Especially when we should making the most of our night out.” 

“True. Even if it is at a stuffy charity gala. Maybe if they started serving Razik instead of human drinks this party would be more fun” Keith suggested. Razik was a favourite liquor of many Galra for its strength but also the smooth nutty flavour. It was something they always served at their masked gala and probably why it always ended with gatecrashers and brawls. But that was practically tradition by now for the masked party and Keith rather thought all parties could use that much excitement. 

“We should request it for our reception,” Lotor said with a laugh. “Come on, let’s go greet some more guests and then maybe we can find somewhere quiet to talk. Or dance if you’d like.” 

“Alright. Anyone here you like?” asked Keith, eyeing up the guests and not surprised he recognized some of them. 

“A few. Not everyone is stuck up or boring.” 

Keith didn’t quite believe that but let Lotor lead him around the hall. It was some time and a couple of glasses of champagne later that they found themselves on the dance floor with Lotor sharing one of the many amazing adventures he’d been on. These stories were some of Keith’s favourites and he chuckled as Lotor wrapped up his latest one. 

“...And I got out just before the core detonated, I believe nothing would grow on that planet’s western hemisphere for at least a decaphoeb. Can you believe they thought it was my doing?’

“We should visit there together. See if they still curse your name,” Keith said. 

“Maybe not as a first trip together. I want to take you somewhere as beautiful as you. It’ll be hard to find such a place but I’m rather tenacious so I’m sure I can do it,” Lotor said. 

Keith felt his cheeks, already rosy from the liquor, deepen even further. “I’m not that special.” 

“You are. And I’m sure you’ll look even more glorious flying through an asteroid belt, or hiking through fields of flowers, or maybe charming the local animal life into submission,” Lotor said and leaned in a little closer. 

“Do you think we could do all of that?” Keith asked, charmed not only by the idea that Lotor thought him capable of all of that and that he would look handsome doing it, but that they would be able to do it. 

“We’ll find the time.” 

“And you’ll let me fly your ship?” Keith asked. 

“What’s mine is yours,” said Lotor. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile at that, pleased with Lotor’s easy generosity and acceptance. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, the crowd around them disappearing as Keith focused solely on Lotor. And then Lotor was pulling him closer and leaning down. Their lips brushed and Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips met again in a deeper kiss. 

When they pulled away, Keith felt his heart racing but he also felt confused. He lifted his hand to his lips and couldn’t quite keep his smile on his face. 

Keith glanced to the side and saw all of the people still dancing around them, more than a few glancing their way, clearly wanting all of the gossip. “I think I need some air.” 

What was he doing? Lotor was his fiance and he had every right to kiss him and enjoy doing so. But what about Shiro? His heart ached at the thought. 

Lotor looked a little stung by Keith suddenly putting space between them but was clearly too aware of their surroundings and well trained to say anything here. “Of course. Let me show you to a private area where we can both get some air.” 

Keith was sure most of the people around them would assume they were going to a private balcony to share more kisses and that was fine with him as it meant that nobody would come looking for them to drag them back to the party. 

Keith nodded and let Lotor take his hand as he led him out of the ballroom and down a hall before going through a small study and out onto a balcony. Keith startled as he felt like he was being watched but noticed it was just Axca, one of Lotor’s guards. She did a quick sweep of the balcony, nodded at them and stepped back through the doors. Keith watched as she walked through the study and presumably took up a post at the door in the hall to make sure they had privacy. 

‘Lotor,” Keith said, and then stopped, not at all sure where he was going with it. 

Lotor held up a hand and shook his head slightly. “No need. I think I know what you wish to say. You didn’t enjoy the kiss as much as I did.” 

Lotor seemed more resigned than angry but Keith still felt bad. 

“I liked it,” he admitted. Not only to soothe Lotor but because it was true. If it wasn’t for Shiro, he would have certainly leaned back in for more. “It’s just… I can’t.” He was never that great with words and right now he wished he could better express how he felt. Lotor didn’t deserve to be hurt carelessly by him. 

“Is it Shirogane?” 

Keith sighed but gave a nod. “I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he said. “This” being whatever connection drew him to Shiro and wouldn’t let him forget about the handsome human. 

Lotor sighed. “This complicates things.” 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said. He knew it was complicated. He’d been debating with himself and Shiro for weeks about what they should do. There was no option that he could see that didn’t lead to heartache or a diplomatic incident inciting a renewed war. 

“As am I. Are you sure there is no way I can win you over?” Lotor asked softly, taking Keith’s hands into his. 

“I really wish there was. I like you, Lotor. I don’t want to hurt you and I think we could be happy together but…”

“But I’m not this human who stole your heart before I could get to it,” Lotor said stating the matter clearly. 

“Are you angry?” 

“Yes. But more so at the situation than with you.” Lotor gave a mighty sigh and moved back to rest his hands on the balcony as he looked out over what could be seen of the garden in the moonlight. 

Keith moved beside him, careful to leave a little space between them. 

“Does he feel the same?” 

“He does,” Keith said. That he had no doubt of. Not with some of the suggestions Shiro had put forward so that they could be together. Any man willing to give up his career, friends, and potentially his life had to be serious about the relationship. 

“Hmm…” 

“What are you thinking?” Keith asked. He had spent enough time with Lotor over the last few weeks to know that he was plotting something. He just hoped it wasn’t Shiro’s imminent demise. 

“We need this alliance. But I find myself with no desire to force someone into marriage when they are clearly pining for someone else.” 

Keith gave a nod. He was in agreement with all of that and it was what he had been trying to solve. 

Lotor hummed again in thought and then turned to look at Keith. “I may have an idea.”

“What? Really? That fast?” said Keith, brows vanishing into his hair. Lotor had to be teasing or forgetting something important. 

“Yes. We would have had more options if we had figured this out weeks ago. But I think I can still make it work. It just requires a bit more luck and a bit more faith in people I don’t entirely trust than I’d care for. But we make do with what we must.” 

He went to the door and strode through the study and opened the hall door and spoke quietly with his bodyguard before returning. 

“What was that?”

“Just arranging a few things. We are going to have to do a bit of acting tonight. We’re already off to a good start with our public kiss. But first I need you to message your beau.” 

Keith wasn’t sure what Lotor had planned but he pulled out his datapad and sent Shiro a quick message to see if he was around and was relieved when he got a message back. 

“Alright. Before I do this, you’re going to have to tell me some of your plan. I won’t risk Shiro.” 

“Of course. Now we just have to hope that he’s as noble as you believe and that he’s as close to Allura as reports state.” 

Keith trusted Shiro. He was less sure about Allura but if Shiro thought she’d do whatever Lotor had planned then he would believe in Allura, too. “Alright. Tell me.” 

-0-0-0-0-

Shiro sat at his desk going over schedules for Allura, himself, and all of the staff under him to double check that everything was in order. He had others that did up the original draft but he always liked to confirm that everything was up to his standards. Sometimes he understood the situation more than they did or knew that Allura might not stay the whole time at a function because he knew how much she disliked the people there. And sometimes, it was just a gut feeling that told him to shuffle around who was working when and where. 

His gut rarely led him astray. Even when those same feelings had drawn him to Keith and a fight with Sendak. He’d managed to come out of it mostly unscathed. The new scar across his face certainly made him more intimidating though it unfortunately tended to draw more attention to him than he liked as a bodyguard. But he’d been getting more attention for years now with how close he was to Allura and how strange his ears were. At least according to most aliens he met. He really never understood why they didn’t like the rounded ears humans tended to have. 

But even with the new scar, the strongly worded lecture from Allura and her father, and being stuck with more desk responsibilities as he fully recovered, Shiro still considered it a good date and wanted more. He wished they’d been able to go on another one but Keith had been sent away with his fiance. 

In a way, he should take it as a sign that Keith was meant to be with Lotor and they would usher in peace to the Galra factions together. But he couldn’t get Keith out of his thoughts and Keith had to feel the same with how much they still messaged each other. 

They had tried coming up with ideas of how they might be together without risking the current truce the universe was in. So far, none of their ideas held up under scrutiny. 

When his datapad pinged, he picked it up and glanced at who it was from and smiled at Keith’s name. He set down the pad with the schedules and started typing on his personal one. 

There was a light knock on the doorframe, the door open in invitation in case anyone needed him as he worked, and then Allura walked in.

“Shiro, we were thinking of going out to pick up some pizza. The Holt siblings came by to discuss a project and ended up talking about pizza and pizza parties so now we all want some. Do you want anything?” 

“Hey, don’t blame it all on us,” Matt said as he followed Allura into the office. 

Shiro gave them a nod and didn’t even try to figure out how a project discussion led to pizza talk. “Sure. Though take two of the guards with you. Or just order in. Part of the great thing about pizza is the delivery.” 

“Ah, that’s true,” Allura said. She spent enough time on Earth to know enough about the customs here though sometimes it was difficult for her to remember them all. “And it would be less of a bother.” 

Shiro’s datapad pinged and as he read the words the smile on his face grew. 

“Is that from Keith?” she asked, trying not to look curious. 

“Keith? Like the Keith?” Matt asked, actively attempting to get a look at the datapad. Shiro put a hand on his face and shoved him companionably aside.

After the altercation with Sendak, Shiro had been forced to tell Allura just what had happened and why. She hadn’t been thrilled with the news. Even less so when she found out Keith was engaged but that didn’t stop the romantic in her from hoping everything would somehow work out in the end.

Matt, however, was just nosey and had a way of always finding out what was going on in Shiro’s life. 

“He says he has a plan.” 

“Really?” said Allura, enthralled.

“We’ve bounced a few ideas back and forth but he seems pretty sure about this.” Shiro typed back his response that a plan was great news and to tell him more about it. 

He watched the three dots indicating that Keith was typing and waited. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened as he read the words and then read them again. 

“What does it say? You’re not faking your deaths and moving to some outer reaches planet, are you?” Matt asked, always the first to jump to some odd idea. Though it didn’t sound much stranger than what was in front of him. 

“N-no. It’s… he… I think he just proposed,” Shiro said, stuttering and blushing and not at all sure what to make of this. 

He held his datapad up to Allura, who read aloud, “‘Want to get married?’ Not exactly the most romantic proposal. And how does that solve anything?” 

“I don’t know. But I’m saying yes.” He grabbed his pad back typed his answer and hoped for more details. 

After a second he typed a bit more. _How? What about the alliance?_

“Yes,” said Matt. “Good on you. He’s hot. And loaded. You’re definitely marrying up. Well assuming his family doesn’t kill you. But I figure the rewards outweigh the risks, right?” Matt said. He was a great wingman though his advice often meant Shiro got into more trouble instead of less. But this time, he felt he had to agree. The risks weren’t nearly enough to stop him from wanting everything he could have with Keith. And that had nothing to do with Keith’s trust fund. 

Shiro waited as Keith typed. Allura was ignoring Matt and now leaning on the desk and watching the screen with him, frowning. “I wonder what’s changed..”

_Lotor has a plan. But we need Allura to help. Will she?_

Shiro looked up at Allura at the question. “I guess somehow Lotor decided to help Keith? I’m not sure what happened there but if he wants to help us not cause a diplomatic incident and is willing to break off his engagement, I’ll take it.” 

“I’ll back you. But are you sure you can trust Lotor?” 

“I don’t know. But if Keith trusts him, I guess I have to,” said Shiro.

“When I told you to follow your heart, I didn’t realise it would lead us here… This is all a bit hasty and reckless but if we can find a solution, we should do it. I want you happy,” Allura said. 

“Thank you, Allura,” Shiro said, smiling gratefully. He told Keith that Allura would help and then waited as he watched the typing bubble. 

“Just call him,” Matt said, clearly impatient. “A plan like this is going to take more than a few sentences to explain. And you can get a better read on Lotor, too. Since I bet he’s around.”

Shiro shared a look with Allura who shrugged and gave a nod. Matt did have a point. 

He hit the call button and waited for Keith to pick up and smiled when the video function connected. They had mostly just been messaging the past few weeks so it was nice to see Keith again. “Hey,” Keith said. 

“Hey yourself. You’re looking handsome,” said Shiro. He was surprised to see Keith with his hair so beautifully done and in a suit. Were they at a party? He vaguely remembered the news of Zarkon hosting a charity event and thought they might be there. But was it safe to call then?

“Thanks,” Keith said with a light blush to his cheeks. “Got freed from our prison to be shown off at a party. But we’ve snuck away for a bit.” 

Shiro would just have to trust Keith to know the area was secure enough to talk. He doubted Keith would have answered if it wasn’t. “We?” he asked though he knew the other person was Lotor. 

“Hello, Shirogane,” Lotor said as he moved in closer to Keith, an arm moving around his shoulders. “You’ve been causing quite a mess for my betrothed.”

Shiro bit back a snarled retort at that. It helped that Keith lightly elbowed Lotor and muttered something that the pad didn’t catch but which didn’t look entirely friendly.

“What? You are my betrothed and you have been stressed by the situation,” Lotor said to Keith as he put a bit of space between him and Keith’s elbow. 

“You didn’t have to say it like that,” said Keith. 

“I just wanted to see your beau get jealous,” Lotor pointed out with a chuckle. 

“Enough of this. We called to hear your plan, Lotor. Not so you could antagonize us,” Allura said, making her presence known. Matt stayed back on the other side of the desk. Listening but not yet getting involved. 

“Princess Allura, so nice of you to join us. I hope you don’t mind a bit of deception. I swear it’s for the greater good of these two and all of our peoples. It’s bound to be fun, too.” 

“Fun?” Allura questioned. 

“Well, if you enjoy a bit of spectacle at least.” 

There was a beat and then Allura smiled. “Tell me your plan and we’ll see.” 

“Very well. Now, we do have to take into account some variables and a bit of planned luck, but the key is, we need Keith safely married to your guard.”

“Do you have someone you trust to officiate?” Allura asked. 

Shiro knew several people who could do the ceremony and would be more than willing to do so on such short notice. But he wasn’t sure if he could trust them to keep it a secret, or to do it once they found out who his intended husband was. 

“I do,” said Lotor. “He’s a bit eccentric but I’ve already been in contact with him and he assured me as long as we are in the proper attire and do a few simple activities beforehand that the wedding should go perfectly as planned and that this will be the universe in which everything works out as we want.” 

Shiro groaned and ignored Allura and Keith’s worried look. “No. I refuse to let Slav marry us.” There was nobody else Lotor could be talking about other than Slav. Shiro didn’t regret rescuing Slav from the dire situation he had found himself in but he certainly regretted having to spend time with the alien. 

“Oh, you know him? Lovely. It will save me having to reassure you he’s trustworthy.” 

“Slav? That Slav?” Allura asked Shiro. 

Shiro gave a nod. “Don’t you know anybody else?” he asked desperately. His wedding day was going to be a farce and a disaster. 

“Nobody who will go along with everything like I want. Besides, he may be eccentric but he is brilliant and his methods always bring about the desired results,” Lotor said. 

Shiro groaned again and resisted the urge to hit his head against his desk. He instead glanced at Keith who was looking at Shiro hopefully, urging him silently to agree. 

“Fine. Slav can marry us,” Shiro said. For Keith, Shiro suspected he would let an army of Slavs marry him. 

“Perfect. Now on to the tricky parts. You may want to take notes. But be careful who sees them. Every part must be executed perfectly or we could all find ourselves in a rather unfortunate predicament.”

“Fine. Tell us already,” said Shiro. He hoped the rest of Lotor’s plan wasn’t as disastrous of having Slav conduct a wedding ceremony. He hadn’t even known that the guy was qualified but he must have been if Lotor was hinging the most important part of his plan on him. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keith took a calming breath and looked at himself in the mirror. It was hard to believe he was a married man now. And if everything went according to plan in the next hour, then he would be a very happily married man ready to settle into married life. 

He smiled at Shiro through the mirror as his husband came to put his hands on his shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Keith reached up to put his left hand on Shiro’s enjoying the way their rings looked on them. He hadn’t been able to wear his much the past week but from now on that would change. 

“Nervous. We got you and Allura in and that was the hardest part. Now we just need to have faith in our families and politics,” said Keith. 

They’d gone over this part and what they’d say and do a million times but it still felt like they were leaving too much up to chance when the fate of their people lay in the balance. 

“I don’t know Lotor as well as you but he’s good at what he does. We have to believe this will work.”

“I know. But doing this at Lotor’s and mine engagement party is going to cause a scandal.” 

“And you hate being the center of attention,” Shiro said catching on to one of the many worries Keith had about this plan. He was confident in it and he was going to make sure it worked but it didn’t mean he had to like all of the fall out from it. 

“I just want to enjoy my honeymoon without the press and nosy bastards bugging us,” Keith grumbled. 

Shiro let out a chuckle that rumbled against his back and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Maybe everyone will see it as a romantic fairytale instead of a scandal.” 

“They’ll still be nosy.” 

“We’ll cast Lotor as the charming and heroic prince who saved our love but who sadly is still a bachelor himself and is looking for his own happily ever after.” 

There was something about the glint in Shiro’s eye that made Keith think that this idea wasn’t at all altruistic. 

“Are you still jealous that our families forced us into an engagement? Lotor’s a friend and you’re my husband, Shiro,” Keith said. It was amusing and flattering to see Shiro bristle with jealousy but it wasn’t needed.

“I know. And maybe I’ll enjoy watching Lotor try to avoid all the people desperate to marry him but that doesn’t make it a bad idea.” 

Keith supposed Shiro had a point and Lotor was much better at handling the limelight than he was. Lotor would complain about it interrupting his work schedule but he’d probably enjoy the attention. Though there was always another possibility. “Unless he and Allura decide to form an alliance.” 

Keith smiled at the face Shiro made and then laughed as Shiro poked him in the side. “Don’t even say that.” 

“Hey, they’ve been getting along since they met and it would be a big deal for all of our people,” said Keith. He wasn’t really good at relationship stuff but he thought there might be something between them, even if it was just a growing respect. 

“Hmm. Something to worry about after our honeymoon.” said Shiro.

“Worry?” 

“I’d have to spend my time guarding Allura and watching her flirt with Lotor. Definitely something to worry about.” 

“Or you can become my bodyguard instead,” Keith said. Though he wondered just how long Shiro had in his job before his uncle decided that as Keith’s spouse he needed his own bodyguard and to learn more about the family business he’d have to help Keith run one day. Probably best not to remind Shiro that while on Earth they might act like a company but that in reality, the Marmora was more like an empire in the universe. Maybe not quite as storied or prestigious as the Alteans or the Daibazaals but still no less formidable. 

“You know I’d love to guard your body,” Shiro said, a gleam of heat in his eye as he scanned over Keith’s reflection in the mirror. 

Keith was just turning in his arms to kiss him when there was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Lotor. 

“Am I interrupting?” Lotor asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Yes. But I take it that it’s time to start?” Shiro said.

“It is. Allura is already moving into position with the help of one of my guards. I’ll bring you two to your position to wait and then make my entrance.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Shiro asked. 

“This is the best way for the plan and I can handle a little scrutiny from a crowd.” 

Shiro and Lotor eyed each other for a long minute and just when Keith was about to remind them that they had to go, Shiro held out his hand for Lotor to take. 

“You’re a good man, Lotor. If I can ever help you, just ask,” said Shiro. 

Lotor glanced at Keith and then back to Shiro’s hand before reaching out to take it, giving it a firm shake. “Admittedly, I’m sad to lose Keith but I do enjoy overcoming a challenge and figuring this out was certainly that,” Lotor said with a friendly smile and then it dropped shifting into a threatening look, his eyes practically glowing. “But if you ever hurt him, you will face not just all of Marmora but me and all those I command.” 

The threat was clear and Keith decided not to interrupt. He’d live with his family long enough to know that sometimes Galra just needed to lay down a threat or five before they felt okay with someone. Keith was sure the next few days before they escaped for their honeymoon would be filled with his family and all of his adopted family threatening Shiro in similar ways. 

“I understand. And it won’t happen,” Shiro said steadily. 

After another long moment, Lotor released his hand, gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and turned to lead them out. 

‘I take it I’ll be getting more of that from your family?” Shiro asked. 

“Oh definitely,” Keith said with a smile. 

“It’s a good thing I enjoy looking death in the face multiple times a day.” 

Lotor laughed at that and then gestured for them to get a move on. “Let’s not dawdle. I have an epic story of love to share and then the pleasure of watching your mother and Kolivan threaten Shirogane,” Lotor said, looking far too pleased. 

“Great. Thrilled to be your entertainment,” Shiro said. 

“The least you can do, considering.” 

“We know, Lotor. And we appreciate this.” Keith knew what was at stake here and it was more than just his family accepting Shiro. If the worst came to pass and actual fights broke out, he had his blade hidden on him and an escape route mapped out in his mind. He was sure Shiro had the same considering his job. But if the night went as Lotor planned, all three of their groups would come out ahead in the PR department. With so much press gathered here to witness what should be Keith and Lotor’s official engagement announcement and party everything that happened would be instantaneously broadcast around the universe. It was something they were all relying on to keep everyone on their best behaviour until they had no choice but to go along with the story Lotor would tell. 

“I’m sure I’ll call in a favour one day. Now you two wait here until signalled. I’m going to go work some magic on the crowd. You’ll have to watch me on the news later. I’m sure this will be one for the history books,” Lotor said before walking into the hall where the party was being held. 

The noise from the party flooded the hall they were in for a moment before disappearing as the door closed behind Lotor. 

“He’s so modest,” Shiro murmured. 

Keith laughed and Shiro joined in with him. “Lotor is many things but modest isn’t one of them. And we should be glad for that. I really think this plan will work.”

“Me, too. With who’s in there, I don’t think anyone will have a choice but to go along with it or else they’ll risk looking like a fool.” 

Keith had to agree. Right now, Lotor was explaining that they weren’t here to celebrate an engagement but instead love between two people. One that inspired him so much that he agreed to be a witness to it. And of course he wanted to see the marriage of his new good friend succeed just like he wanted to see peace succeed.

He would then announce who the happy couple was, confirming the likely growing suspicions, and that Allura, another dear friend, had been the other witness. Allura would then come out, make the same proclamations, reaffirm Shiro and his love and then they would be called into the hall to greet a hopefully enraptured and not enraged crowd. 

Keith leaned toward the door, he could hear some muffled noise but nothing clear. It didn’t sound like fighting had broken out.

“Patience,” Shiro said, reaching out to clasp their hands together. 

“I know.” He knew that if they entered too soon, the timing would be wrong and they might not get the reaction they wanted, but waiting was never something Keith was good at. 

“Breathe and focus. We need to look happy and relaxed when we go in there.” 

“I know,” Keith said, voice a little more frustrated. 

“Come here, husband,” Shiro said, fond exasperation filling his voice. 

Keith looked up at him just in time to meet Shiro’s lips in a kiss. He hummed and stepped in a bit closer, happily deepening the kiss. 

Shiro wrapped his free arm around Keith, holding him close and Keith forgot all about what they were waiting for until he heard the sudden shocked gasp of hundreds of guests and Lotor and Allura’s voices above it all. 

Oh, whoops. 

Keith stepped away from Shiro and was pleased that Shiro looked just as bashful as he felt. They’d gotten so caught up in each other that they forgot they had an entrance to make. 

“Well, at least they won’t doubt our sincerity,” Shiro leaned down to whisper to him. He kept his hand in Keith’s as he straightened and lead them into the hall. 

There was murmurings as they entered and then Allura and Lotor started applauding and it was thankfully taken up by the crowd. Maybe not everyone, but as Keith’s eyes swept across the room he saw only a handful of grumpy looking Galra who weren’t joining in. He could work with that. 

As he got closer to the front of his room he saw Kolivan and his mother. They were frowning slightly but his mother’s eyes were sparkling in that mischievous way he had inherited so he figured that everything would probably be okay. After a few lectures and threats. 

“You’re lucky Lotor buttered the crowd up and they thought you two making out was cute,” Allura said quietly to them as they stepped onto the raised stage. 

“My skills were never in doubt. Not even these two could ruin this,” said Lotor firmly. “Actually, it may have helped. Young love is quite endearing.” He passed a mic over to Keith and then gave his shoulder a lingering squeeze before stepping back. 

“Thank you everyone. And thank you to Lotor and Allura for witnessing our wedding and saying such kind things about us,” Keith said. The speech had been written by all of them and practiced so much that Keith was sure he’d be saying it in his dreams for the next week or two. 

“We’re also sorry for surprising everyone with this. We understand it was unorthodox but we were in love and impatient and there was also the complication of already having a fiance,” Keith paused to give Lotor a smile and to let the few people who found that lame joke funny a chance to laugh. 

“But when I told Lotor about this, he became an encouraging friend, determined to see true love win the day.” 

“We owe Lotor a lot,” said Shiro, taking up the speech from Keith. “And of course Allura. It’s not easy for anyone to set aside differences like we all had to do. But we hope that our love and our friendship can help guide others to do what we did. Maybe not eloping. But working together for a greater goal. For love. For peace. For the future.” Shiro gave Lotor and Allura a nod and then brought up his and Keith’s joined hands to give Keith’s knuckles a kiss. 

“Well said, Shirogane,” Lotor said, a new mic in his hand. “Let’s toast now. To Love. To Peace. To the future.”

The room echoed the sentiments and glasses were raised and somehow glasses of champagne found their way into Keith and Shiro’s hands and they toasted as well. 

“Now, let us enjoy the rest of tonight. It is still a party after all,” said Lotor. And with a wave of his hand the music picked up again and most of the guests started mingling with some even slowly moving to the dance floor. 

The press surrounded the stage wanting pictures. And eventually their family was encouraged to get onto the stage as well - or at least the family that was there. Shiro had told Keith his only family now consisted of Allura and the Holts. Keith hadn’t met the latter yet, though he’d certainly heard stories about them, and looked forward to meeting more of Shiro’s family and friends in the future. After all, he was Shiro’s husband, weren’t they his family too, now?

Allura’s parents would have to be told about all of this as soon as possible, but with what Shiro told him, Keith expected them to welcome the news of peace and closer bonds. Whatever had initially caused the break in trust between their factions seemed to have been forgiven by Alfor. 

As his mother moved in close for a family photo, she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “A little warning next time, Keith.” 

“I couldn’t risk it. We had a plan,” he muttered back. Shiro probably heard his reply but he was quiet enough that nobody else would have. 

She gave a sigh but finally nodded and then they both smiled for the camera. Kolivan even managed a smile as he situated himself behind them. Though judging by the slight grimace to Shiro’s smile, that friendly hand Kolivan had on his shoulder was squeezing with more force than necessary. 

“No breaking my husband, Uncle Kolivan,” Keith said. 

Kolivan looked down at him and blinked slowly as if he didn’t understand what he was talking about. “It’s strange to think of you as a married man, Kit,” he said instead of acknowledging Keith’s request but it did look like he had eased his grip. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Keith said, smiling reassuringly. He certainly already was. 

“I think being a married man suits you,” Shiro said. He smiled fondly at him and there was a blinding flash from the press as they started up another round of photos. 

Well how was Keith supposed to resist something so sweet? And he knew what the press wanted and probably wouldn’t leave them alone until they got. So why not go with his desires? He reached up and put a hand around Shiro’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

There was some exclamations around him but they mostly sounded surprised, amused, or exasperated so he didn’t pay them much attention. They’d all get used to him and Shiro sooner or later and then they’d be old news and they could enjoy their love in peace. 

Shiro returned his kiss but didn’t take Keith’s invitation to deepen it and instead pulled back and rested his forehead against Keith’s, staring into his eyes. They smiled at each other and Shiro gave him another quick kiss before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I see my whole universe in your eyes.” 

Keith blushed, thinking about some of the first words that Shiro had ever said to him. The blush only deepened as his mother and Kolivan gave a fond chuckle. They had obviously heard. But at least they would understand why Keith couldn’t resist Shiro. 

“You’re so cheesy,” he said not wanting to get too sappy in front of an audience. 

“You love it,” said Shiro, clearly not as bothered by being overheard. 

“Maybe,” said Keith, giving Shiro a shy smile. 

As Shiro leaned down to give him another kiss and another round of camera flashing went off, Keith thought it may not be the usual start to a marriage but it worked for him. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this and probably could have gone on for much longer if given the chance. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and please also head over to Seiteki9's twitter and let her know how much you loved the art.


End file.
